


Life Is Good:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Introducing Jade Hawke: [2]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Fun, General, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: A couple of years of Jade was born, Saint John & String Hawke reflect on their lives, & what they went through, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Good:

*Summary: A couple of years of Jade was born, Saint John & String Hawke reflect on their lives, & what they went through, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day, The Hawke Cabin was filled with love, & laughter, Stringfellow Hawke took a moment from the fun, He couldn't believe that he has his family, & his brother back from Vietnam, where he was imprisoned for so many years, He smiled, cause now they are inseparable, as could be, They wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

 

Meanwhile, Caitlin O'Shannessy-Hawke, String's Wife, & Dominic Santini, Their Old Family Friend, were cleaning up after dinner, as they were doing the dishes together, "How are you doing, Hon ?", The Hangar Owner asked, as he looked at her closely. "I am doing just fine, Dom, I mean I got my life, & I love it, My Little Girl is happy, & Hawke has been wonderful to me & for me, I mean there's nothing else, that I could want", she said with a smile, "Good, I am so happy for you, Sweetie", They finished up & went to see what Jade, Hawke & Caitlin's daughter, is up to, & find out what trouble she could've got into.

 

Jade was playing in the playroom, & she smiled, as she saw her mother, & grandfather coming in, "Mommy, Grandpa !", she exclaimed with happiness, "Now, That's a hug", Caitlin said with a smile, "You said it !", Dominic exclaimed with a smile, as they hugged her back, & then Caitlin said with a bigger smile, "You wanna go see what your daddy, & uncle are up to ?", The Young Girl nodded, & said, "Let's go", & the four year old lead them out of the room, with them laughing on the way there.

 

Saint John Hawke came out after taking a nap, He found his little brother looking at the scenic lake, & he asked with a smile, "Is everything okay, String ?", The Recluse Pilot said with a small smile, "Yeah, I was just thinking about the last four years, & what we went through, Life is good to us", "I agree, Life is good, It's the best so far", The Older Hawke replied, Suddenly, They heard a cry of "Uncle SinJin, & Daddy !", & the two men smiled, & turned towards to see what's behind them.

 

Jade ran towards them, & leaped into their arms, knowing that the two men would catch them, She hugged the stuffing out of them, Caitlin & Dom caught up, & joined in the hug. The Texan Redhead reached out & kissed her husband softly on his tempting lips, **"Yeah, Life is good"** , Hawke thought to himself, smiling like a fool, "How about some ice cream, Me & Grandpa are buying", Saint John said, "Yipppeee!!", Jade exclaimed, & they went straight to the Santini Air helicopter, & flew out to the nearest ice cream parlor, so they continue the family fun evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
